mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Участник:Hedgeg/Монолитная страница галерей/Черновик проекта
черновик И всё это надо как следует перекрасить под стиль темы вики « }}}» }} | }}}}»|N/A}} | style="width:5px; background-color:#7fc7ff"| | style="width:50%"| Следующая галерея } | }}}}»|N/A}} |} 1 = Состязание Эпплджек и Радуги ---- Opening shot S1E13.png Rainbow Dash throws a horseshoe S1E13.png Rainbow Dash after a successful throw S1E13.png Applejack 'Not a bad pitch' S1E13.png Rainbow Dash 'Think you can do better' S1E13.png Applejack 'I know I can' S1E13.png Applejack tossing a horseshoe S1E13.png Horseshoes S1E13.png Applejack looking stern S01E13.png Rainbow Dash irritating Applejack S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow competitive S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png Rainbow Dash talks to Applejack S1E13.png Rainbow ready to throw S1E13.png Rainbow misses S1E13.png Rainbow Dash determined S1E13.png Applejack about to toss a horseshoe S1E13.png Applejack wins S1E13.png Applejack -Yee-haw- S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is stunned S1E13.png Applejack challenging Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Rainbow Dash losing S1E13.png Applejack walks away S1E13.png Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack prove what S01E13.png Rainbow challenges Applejack S1E13.png Applejack looks at Rainbow Dash with a questioning look S1E13.png Applejack & Rainbow brohoof hit S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack being competitive S01E13.png |-| 2 = Соревнование "Железная пони" ---- Applejack talks to Twilight S1E13.png Twilight listening to Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png Setting up the barrel weave S1E13.png Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png The ponies are cheering S1E13.png Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png Applejack oh S01E13.png Rainbow Dash funny face S1E13.png Spike with timer S1E13.png Applejack kicks a rock S1E13.png Rainbow Dash sweating S1E13.png Rainbow Dash avoiding the barrels S1E13.png Applejack leaning on Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Fluttershy in charge of the score S1E13.png Applejack looking at an excited Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash 2 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash about to kick S1E13.png Rainbow Dash kicking S1E13.png Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack chewing hay S01E13.png Applejack smashed it S01E13.png Ponies cheer after Applejack's bucking contest turn S01E13.png Rainbow Dash gasping S1E13.png Rainbow Dash sits under an apple tree S1E13.png Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png Spike on Applejack S1E13.png Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering S1E13.png Spike getting flung around S1E13.png Spike on a haystack S1E13.png Spike on the back of Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png Fluttershy after the bronco buck S01E13.png Fluttershy sees Spike come crashing down S01E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Rainbow Dash with a lasso S1E13.png Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png Applejack doing a trick with a lasso S1E13 (1).png Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png Spike tied up S1E13.png Rainbow tied up S1E13.png Fluttershy after the lasso contest S01E13.png Applejack can't do it S01E13.png Applejack fails S01E13.png Rainbow Dash bouncing balls S01E13.png Fluttershy with a rose in her mouth S01E13.png Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png Haybale lands on Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a hoof wrestling competition S01E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the hoofwrestle S1E13.png Fluttershy after the hoof wrestling match S01E13.png Football kicking S1E13.png Fluttershy sees an incoming football S01E13.png Fluttershy cheers for Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Twilight has focus S1E13.png Twilight guess not S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash push ups S1E13.png Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Applejack lost S01E13.png Applejack long jump S01E13.png Applejack long jump2 S01E13.png Applejack ugh S01E13.png Applejack with the chickens S01E13.png Rainbow Dash carrying baby chicks over the mud-filled trench S01E13.png Applejack pulling S01E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash's hooves S1E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Applejack dirty S01E13.png Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png Rainbow Dash talks to Applejack while flying S1E13.png Applejack gets an idea S1E13.png Applejack steps on Rainbow Dash's tail S1E13.png Rainbow Dash vs Applejack 1 S1E13.png Rainbow Dash blowing a raspberry at Applejack S1E13.png Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack 'It's on!' S1E13.png |-| 3 = Забег листьев ---- Spike practicing commentating S1E13.png Pinkie Pie in her balloon S1E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png A grumpy Spike S1E13.png Spike gets to be an announcer S1E13.png Spike climbing up S1E13.png Pinkie Pie looks at Spike who is climbing the rope S1E13.png Pinkie Pie announcing from a hot-air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie and Spike in a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png Pinkie Pie commenting about the race S1E13.png Pinkie Pie rubbing her hooves S1E13.png Pinkie Pie aboard a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie looking down at the racers S1E13.png Pinkie Pie cheering for the racers S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Twilight is somewhat offended at being called an egghead S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine bemused S1E13.png Rainbow_Dash_arrives_to_the_competition_S1E13.png Rainbow_Dash_is_cracking_up_S1E13.png Good-natured_laughter_S1E13.png Applejack_gets_an_idea_S1E13.png Applejack_tying_up_Rainbow_S1E13.png Applejack_gets_confident_S1E13.png Applejack_at_the_competition_S1E13.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_are_ready_to_race_S1E13.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_surprised_S1E13.png Twilight_not_an_egghead_S1E13.png Twilight_Rainbow_and_Applejack_getting_ready_S1E13.png Rainbow_Applejack_chuckling_S01E13.png Rainbow_laugh_blow_S01E13.png Rainbow_flipped_S01E13.png Rainbow_Dash_laughing_S1E13.png Rainbow_joking_S01E13.png Rainbow_joking2_S01E13.png Applejack_chuckling_S01E13.png Rainbow_Applejack_chuckling2_S01E13.png Right_before_the_bell_rings_S1E13.png And_they're_off_S1E13.png Applejack_running_S01E13.png Applejack_looks_back_while_she_is_still_in_the_lead_S1E13.png Applejack_falling_S01E13.png Applejack_on_the_ground_after_tripping_S1E13.png Applejack_hey!_S01E13.png Twilight_and_Applejack_'beautiful,_isn't_it'_S1E13.png Applejack_looks_back_S1E13.png Twilight_strolling_S01E13.png Applejack_talks_to_Rainbow_Dash_S1E13.png Rainbow_Dash_thinks_Applejack_tripped_her_S1E13.png Rainbow_Dash_Two_can_play_S1E13.png Applejack_pffft!_S01E13.png Applejack_is_on_S01E13.png Applejack_bucking_S01E13.png Bees_surprised_interrobang_S1E13.png Rainbow_Dash_changing_signs_S1E13.png Rainbow_laughing_S1E13.png Rainbow_Dash_surprised_S1E13.png Applejack_wrong_way_S01E13.png Applejack_is_lost_S1E13.png Applejack_confused_on_how_she_got_ontop_of_a_mountain_S1E13.png Applejack_rainbow!_S01E13.png Applejack_is_swinging_in_S1E13.png Applejack_returns_to_the_race_S1E13.png Applejack_kicking_S01E13.png StrugglingRainbow_S01E13.png FlungRainbow_S01E13.png Rainbow_Dash_launched_S1E13.png Applejack_running_view_from_behind_S01E13.png Rainbow_Dash_catching_up_to_Applejack_S1E13.png About_to_fall_S1E13.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash1_S01E13.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash2_S01E13.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash3_S01E13.png Applejack_huh_S01E13.png Applejack_vs_Rainbow_Dash_S01E13.png Rainbow_Dash_bumps_Applejack_S1E13.png Applejack_hits_Rainbow_Dash_S01E13.png Applejack_no_you_won't_S01E13.png Applejack_biting_Rainbow's_rope_S1E13.png Applejack_being_dragged_back_near_the_finish_line_S1E13.png Rainbow_Dash's_wings_are_no_longer_tied_S1E13.png Rainbow_flies_away_S1E13.png Super_Applejack!_S01E13.png Applejack_catches_Rainbow_Dash_S1E13.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_fighting_S1E13.png Applejack_serious_face_S01E13.png Pinkie_Pie_tells_the_result_S1E13.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_surprised_S01E13.png Twilight_wins_fifth_place_S1E13.png Twilight_in_5th_S1E13.png Scruffy_Applejack_looking_surprised_S01E13.png Tired_ponies_S1E13.png Rainbow_Dash_&_Applejack_surprised_S1E13.png |-| 4 = Приезд Принцессы Селестии и концовка ---- Celestia_and_Twilight_looking_on_S1E13.png Celestia_appears_S1E13.png Celestia_greeting_herself_S1E13.png Applejack_ready_to_knock_leaves_down_S01E13.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_racing_fair_S1E13.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_happily_racing_fair_S1E13.png